


Lovesick

by haemies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck finds Mark very pretty and just has to say it, Donghyuck is a Dancer who breaks way too many bones, Fluff, M/M, Mark is a Med Student, One Shot, Short & Sweet, alternative universe, and Mark gets very embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemies/pseuds/haemies
Summary: Mark was a second-year med student who was extremely excited to spend a day in the emergency department of one of Seoul's top hospitals.Donghyuck was a dancer who had broken his arm again and was drugged-out off his mind with pain killers and just had to tell this guy how good looking he was.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 40
Kudos: 392





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> so i came across [that](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PE_TiQ1E0UI) one video of a girl proposing to a nurse and of course my mind went:  
> hm..ok now make it markhyuck 
> 
> so enjoy some light-hearted fluff to make you forget how shitty things are in the world rn~~

If someone had told Mark that all of the nights he stayed up studying, reading and researching (only to then fall asleep during class and lectures from how sleep deprived he was) so he could be the best doctor he could possibly be in the future would amount to this moment, he would probably have dropped out of med school on his first day.

This was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him in all of his twenty years of life, especially since everyone was there to witness it.

When Doyoung, a senior who was soon to graduate and had taken a job as a teaching assistant, first told the class they would be spending a whole day in the emergency of one of the biggest hospitals in Seoul — Mark was so excited that he didn’t even catch what hospital it was but it didn’t really matter to him, all he wanted was to see all the doctors, nurses and emergency workers working in real life, he pushed all of his exhaustion aside.

Even though he was only in his second year of university and there were at least another two to go, Mark had already chosen what he wanted to do after he graduated.

It’s not that he wasn’t interested in the other areas of medicine, emergency care just had completely drawn him in — it was surprising to him; he could be particularly fidgety when he got nervous and he might have almost passed out the first time he saw pictures of how gory and bloody injuries could get back in his first year, but it was all trivial to him; he had truly fallen in love with emergency care.

He loved hearing the stories about all the patients who would almost cry (and some that did) after being treated because of how thankful they were, he loved the idea that his days wouldn’t all end up being the same since the majority of unpredictable cases happened at the emergency department and Mark loved that he would be able to help because he loved people — even though he was a little awkward, especially with strangers, he was still out-going and happy to be around others.

For that whole week, Mark planned all of the questions he wanted to ask and had even separated all of his notebooks to bring with him so he would be prepared to write everything down.

So to be stuck in his current situation was not only extremely embarrassing but also incredibly frustrating as well.

Mark didn’t have to look at himself in a mirror to know his whole face was a deep set of red because he could feel his cheeks and ears burning up and if that wasn’t indication enough, the only two people he talked in the group he was put in — some first-year students named Jeno and Renjun, kept laughing and making fun of him under their breaths at the back of the room.

“Okay, Lee Donghyuck-ssi, I think it’s time you let go of Mark now.” The resident who they had been following around, Johnny, tried to grab his hands but only to fail again.

The boy, who he learned was named Lee Donghyuck, was a nineteen-year-old who had broken (or almost obliterated, in Mark’s humble and pre-med student opinion) his arm while dancing. Apparently it wasn’t the first time something like that had happened — every once in a while Taeil, who Mark guessed was the nurse with the responsibility to check on him, would shake his head and laugh, reminding him he had to be more careful or he wouldn’t have any bones left untouched in his body.

“But I don’t want to,” Donghyuck whined, trying his best to push Johnny’s hand away with his elbow. “He’s so pwetty.”

Jeno and Renjun almost snored out loud and Mark could see from the corner of his eye that both of them were clutching their stomachs as if they were in pain.

By then, he had already stopped trying to get the boy, well Donghyuck, to let go of his hand. Every time he wriggled his fingers, Donghyuck would whine and tighten his hold — he was almost able to free himself at some point but that only resulted in almost losing the circulation in his hand. Mark couldn’t blame him though, he knew Donghyuck was very heavily medicated at that moment.

All of them had been surprised when the patient whose room they were supposed to see for only a few minutes suddenly grabbed Mark's sleeve and started singing about how good looking he was.

“I've always known this medicine was strong but it’s my first time seeing someone act like this,” Johnny said five minutes after the whole thing started, looking back and forth between the boy slurring his words in the hospital bed and him, who was very awkwardly slouching from the hold Donghyuck had on his clothes. “I guess you’re just going to be a nurse for today, _hagsaeng_ \- Mark, was it?”

From then on, the things Donghyuck would say (or more literally speaking mumble and sing), only got more and more embarrassing.

“Hyung, you awe soooo handsome. Do you wanna be my boyfwend?” Mark’s face blushed even harder, if that was possible. At some point, Taeil had placed a chair next to the bed so he wouldn’t have to stand, which seemed to make Donghyuck very pleased because even if he had trouble getting his words out with the brace around his neck, it didn’t stop him. “I love you, I think you should love me too because you awe going to be my boyfwend.”

To everyone else in the room, this was the funniest thing they had ever seen — not only were his classmates (thankfully not all of them since they had been divided into groups of five to not bother the patients too much) and Doyoung laughing, even the nurses and Johnny seemed to be amused as well.

“What do you say, hyung?” Donghyuck tugged on his hand, whining again. “Please be my boyfwend, my fwends would be sooo jealous.”

Mark moved his other hand to pat Donghyuck’s closed fist, letting out the breath he was holding — which just ended up making his voice a shaky mess. “Sure, I'll be your boyfriend.”

Donghyuck gasped dramatically, his eyes and mouth opened in shock. Mark himself didn’t know where it had come from but he guessed it was probably his professional side starting to form — that and the realisation that the poor guy wouldn’t let him go otherwise, so he figured it would be best to play along.

“Oh my god, if you wewe my boyfwend, I'd nevew get tiwed of looking at you. You awe so,” Donghyuck puckered his lips and sent a kiss in his direction — breaking with a loud ‘ _mwuah_ ’ sound into the air and making Mark's ear tingle with how hot they were. “Pwetty. You awe sooooo wow.”

“Thank you,” He muttered, growing shy from all the compliments.

“What about me?” Donghyuck squinted his eyes and pouted his lip like he just had been told something extremely hurtful, “Oppa, am I not pwetty?”

Jeno and Renjun, along with the rest of the students and to his dismay, the nurses and Johnny — who up to that point had kept their amusement on a down low, had all broke into an almost hysterical laughter.

In all honesty, Mark had no idea what they found so funny because hearing Donghyuck say that, as illogical as it was, might have made his heart beat a little faster.

“You’re very pretty.” He wasn’t lying. Donghyuck was unbelievably good-looking, so much so that he managed to look handsome with a neck brace, a light blue hospital gown and yellow cast on his left arm. Even if his dark brown eyes were puffy and his cheeks, that seemed to be covered in moles, had gotten swollen, Donghyuck was still quite the sight to be seen.

Donghyuck let out a giggle and sent another kiss his way. “That’s why we make such a good couple, we awe soooo pweeetty.” His voice went up as he sang, making almost everyone in the room jump and Johnny hush him afraid he was being too loud, though he still had a smile on his face. “Do you think we'll kiss?” His back moved off the hospital bed just a few centimetres as if he was trying to get closer to Mark’s face. “I think I would enjoy kissing you, you have pwetty lips.”

“And that’s our queue to go, everyone,” Doyoung clapped this hands together while trying to make the remaining four students step out of the room (which proved to be quite the challenge, they were all enjoying his suffering). “Mark, we’ll be waiting for you outside.”

Johnny, along with the majority of nurses, followed behind them. Leaving him alone with Taeil, who had been going through some files with a smile playing on his lips and of course, Donghyuck whose eyes were dead set on his face.

Meanwhile, Mark just grew even more flushed. If he was to have blood loss from all the blushing his body was doing, he was glad he was already at the hospital.

No one had ever been that straightforward with him in his life. He had never met Donghyuck before so he had no idea what the boy’s true personality was like and how he would act when he wasn’t, to put in simply, drugged out of his mind. Hearing those things still made his stomach tie up in knots and his hands get all sweaty and gross.

Donghyuck didn’t seem to mind since his hold didn’t falter and when he realised Mark wasn’t going to reply, he spoke again. “Hyung, will you go on a date with me?” He tried to sit up but seemed to make himself dizzy as a result of moving too fast.

Mark pushed all the warm, fuzzy feelings aside and used his free hand to grab Donghyuck’s left shoulder to softly push him down onto the bed again. “You shouldn’t be getting up right now, Donghyuck-ssi.”

“I feel dizzy,” Donghyuck whispered, eyes fluttering. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Just stay like this for a while, okay?” Mark brushed the few strands of brown hair away from his eyes. He pressed his palm against Donghyuck’s forehead — it had started to grow clammy with sweat a few minutes before. “It’s just the medicine you took wearing off.”

“Medicine?” Donghyuck blinked slowly, wetting his lips with his tongue. Mark’s head turned around for the nurse, asking for a glass of water when Taeil looked at him.

“Yes Donghyuck-ssi, medicine. You’re at the hospital right now.”

“Hospital?” Despite saying that to calm Donghyuck down, it seemed like it had the opposite effect since his eyes grew wider as he tried to get up from the bed again. “Why am I at the hospital?”

Mark’s hand moved unconsciously, grabbing his shoulder again to make sure he wouldn’t get up. “Don’t worry, you’re alright. You just broke your arm.” He thanked the heavens he was alone with Donghyuck at that moment. His fingers lingered on his cheeks, grazing the smooth skin (it was ridiculously smooth, he must have had a hell of a skincare routine) with just his fingertips. “Just lie down for a while and it’s all going to be okay.”

Donghyuck nodded, gently blinking up at him. “Awe you going to stay hewe with me?”

The slurring in his speech made the corners of Mark’s lip twitch into a small smile. “I will.” He nodded as Taeil closed the door behind him and extended his arm to give him the cup. “Can you drink some water, Donghyuck-ssi?”

“Stop being so fowmal with me.” Mark moved his right hand to his arm so he could help him slowly sit up. “We awe going to be boyfwends wemembew?”

“Right, sorry.” Mark chuckled, lightly touching the bottom of the cup to make sure Donghyuck wouldn’t accidentally let go and spill it over himself. He handed it back to Taeil, thanking him with a quick bow of his head before going back to help Donghyuck lie down once again.

“I’m getting sleeeepy.” Even when he was whispering, he still dragged his words into a song.

“Then sleep.”

“I can’t. I wanna talk to you, hyung.” Donghyuck shook his head with what Mark could only imagine was all the energy he had left. “Hyung is soooo handsome and nice, I just wanna talk to you fowevew.”

The hundredth blush of the day was growing into his cheeks when Johnny walked into the room and made his way to them, stopping by the end of the bed. “The schedule has already gotten way off track, you’re missing out on a lot of things,” Johnny spoke gently yet strictly, taking a quick glance at Donghyuck whose breathing had gotten relatively relaxed. “We have to go now.”

Mark nodded, licking his lips before looking back down at Donghyuck. “Donghyuck-ssi.”

Donghyuck whined quietly, barely shaking his head. “Hyuung, I told you to stop being fowmal.”

“Okay, what should I call you then?” Mark’s thumb brushed the apple of his cheek.

“Sugaw”

He suppressed his laugh with a bite of his bottom lip. “Sugar?” Donghyuck nodded, eyes shut and a satisfied closed mouth smile. “Okay, sugar.” Mark swept his bangs away again, this time letting his fingers flow through the rest of his hair. “I have to go now.”

Donghyuck’s eyes shot open but before he could try to get up again, Mark held him down — the back of his mind making sure his hold wasn’t too firm. “Why? I thought we wewe going on a date.”

“I have to go treat other patients.” Mark nodded his head towards Johnny who had, to his embarrassment, been watching the whole time since he walked in. “I’m a doctor here.”

“You awe a doctow?” Donghyuck looked like he had just found a hidden magical world, his eyes wide and lips parted — Mark chuckled, pretending he wasn’t melting on the inside. “Wooow, so you awe handsome and smawt.” Donghyuck moved (tried his best to, at least) his left arm — seemingly surprising himself to see it wrapped in a yellow cast but dropping it as soon as his hand fell on top of Mark’s (which his other hand was already grabbing) “Jaemin is going to be sooo jealous.”

“I’m sure he is.” Johnny cleared his throat, pointing at his wrist (which had no watch) to remind Mark to hurry up. “But now, I have to go see other patients.” Donghyuck pouted, Mark recollected all of his bravery and chose to ignore the nerves brewing in his stomach (along with Johnny and Taeil). “Is it okay if I go now, sugar?”

Apparently that was all that it took, Donghyuck smiled brightly and slowly let go of his hands. “Yes but only aftew you give me youw numbew.” Before Mark could deny or ask how, Donghyuck whined until Taeil (who sounded to be another one of his victims, also getting called _oppa_ by another guy — though he reacted in a much more casual way than Mark, only laughing and doing what was asked of him. Mark blamed it on the fact that it wasn’t the first time it had happened to him), handed him a pen. “Do it hewe so I can dwaw a heawt aftew.” Donghyuck extended his left arm out.

Mark swallowed deeply, doing his best to touch as little of the cast as possible — he was terrified of accidentally pressing down too harshly and hurting him as he wrote. Donghyuck however, was the least concerned person on Earth, beaming at him as he looked back up.

“Now you can go and sawe lives.” He said happily. “I’m so pwoud of you, I love you hyung.”

Mark felt his ears growing warmer one last time. “Be sure to rest well, okay?”

Donghyuck nodded diligently as he got up from the chair. If he had sat there any longer, his legs would probably have gone numb but thankfully, he was able to walk to the door without any help from Johnny, who told Taeil he would be back in a few hours and opened the door.

This was for sure the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to Mark in his entire, full twenty years of life but it was also the sweetest. He would be lying if he said his heart wasn’t feeling all warm and giddy — so much so that before he walked out, he turned his face around one last time to see Donghyuck still looking at him, making sure to return his smile.

“Are you back, oppa?” Renjun and Jeno broke into another wave of uncontrollable laughter, both of them with tears in their eyes.

Mark was glad Doyoung told them both to be quiet since they were in the middle of the emergency department because he was still too busy trying to get his heart to calm down to do it himself.

ღ ღ ღ ღ

The rest of the field trip had gone by smoothly enough, (except for when Mark almost passed out when a patient with a gash wound from a work accident was wheeled in — he could still hear their cries whenever he fell asleep in class), it had also opened a lot of doors for him.

Johnny congratulated him for dealing with the whole _Sugar_ situation (Mark almost imploded when he called it that) so well and that it had been extremely professional of him to not have lost his patience. Johnny also seemed to have grown interested in him, mostly because he wouldn’t stop asking questions about everything he was seeing (and the ones he wasn’t as well) and by the end on the day, he pulled Mark aside to tell him it would be his pleasure if he wanted to keep visiting the hospital — in moderation and after calling and warning him first, so he could learn and see more of the real-life work and of course, Mark accepted without a moment of hesitation.

It had already been almost two months now and Mark was still as excited to go to the hospital (as morbid as that might sound, he had good intentions) as he had been a week before the field trip.

His hand grasped the strap of his backpack tightly as he moved his shoulder to fix himself up to look more presentable — he had to take two separate buses and walk another ten minutes to get to the hospital, it was exhausting and it made him feel drained but it was worth it. He was learning so much with all the help he had been getting from Johnny, he was even thinking that an internship at such a pristine hospital would be an option for him.

Mark fastened his pace, the weather growing warmer by the minute now that summer was around, he was rushing through and making his way to the much welcomed air-conditioned room of the emergency department when he saw a familiar mop of brown hair and yellow cast by the main entrance door.

He knew that if he went over he would most likely end up being late — something Johnny was very adamant about but still, he couldn’t stop himself. He was sure there was a condition where one’s legs walked by themselves he could blame this on (and feel guilty about later).

If Donghyuck had been good looking then, he was downright breath-taking now.

His face was no longer swollen, instead, he looked like he had been sculpted or something crazy like that, his eyes that had been all puffy were now coloured with shades of blue and outlined with a few sparkles and a thin black line and his lips glistened a soft pink gloss as he spoke on the phone, right hand covering the brightness of the sun.

The clothes he wore made him stand out even more too — the dull blue hospital gown had been replaced with a black shirt, one button undone, tucked at the front into a pair of jeans with rips on each knee (Mark only looked for more than a few seconds to make sure they were healthy, that was his duty as a medicine student, after all) and black boots. Sitting on the bare skin of his chest (again, medicine student duty) were white glasses with pink lenses and on the wrist of his right arm a bracelet and apple watch.

Mark was close enough that he could see the black ink against the yellow of his cast now, _‘get better soon and be sure to be more careful next time – mark lee’_ it read. It looked the same it had back when he first wrote it, only a very sloppy and poorly drawn heart was outlined next to his name this time around.

It made that same warm feeling flow inside of him and he could feel his cheeks heating up again.

A week after it happened, Mark started to regret not actually writing down his number on Donghyuck's cast since he found himself smiling fondly at the memories every time he remembered them and he remembered them a lot.

Whenever he was studying and close to falling asleep, he found himself thinking about how Donghyuck tried his best to keep awake so he could talk to him.

He was reminded of Donghyuck giving him all kinds of compliments, saying how good looking and handsome he was and how proud he was of him when his parents called and his mom made sure to say all of those things, almost word by word.

Even when he awkwardly found himself at a café close to his old high school, witnessing a girl asking her crush out ‘ _Oppa, will you be my boyfriend?_ ’ she said with her voice dripping confidence, it brought back memories of Donghyuck as well, however funny that may be.

“Nana, I’ll call you right back. This guy has been staring at me for almost five minutes now, I feel challenged.” Donghyuck spoke behind his cast, snapping Mark right back to reality. “Can I help you?”

It was safe to say that his voice sounded much better when he wasn’t heavily medicated. It was a higher tone than any of Mark’s friends, or he himself had and it was also a prettier sound to him than any of their voices.

Mark cleared his throat. “Uh, sorry.”

“Do you know me or something?” Donghyuck lowered his right arm to slide his phone into the pocket of his jeans. “You’ve been staring at me for ages.”

“No, no I don’t know you.” Mark licked his lips that were starting to go dry. It was the truth, in a way.

“Cool then, bye.”

“Bye.” Mark didn’t move. He wanted to turn around and leave so he could dwell on the newfound most embarrassing moment of his life in a locked bathroom stall but once more, his legs betrayed him and refused to move away.

Donghyuck’s head moved towards his direction again, “Listen, do you have a problem with me or something?” Mark wanted to reply and tell him he had absolutely no problems with him whatsoever and that the reason why he couldn't stop looking at him was the exact opposite of a problem but he couldn’t.

He guessed Donghyuck’s gaze followed his eyes, stopping at the cast in his arm — the badly scribbled name he had left there more specifically, when he forced himself to face him again, Donghyuck was squinting at him with a knowing look in his eye. “Wait, are you Mark Lee?”

Mark’s breathing stopped for a few seconds, he gulped and nodded slowly. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Oh my god,” Donghyuck’s eyes closed shut and his right hand (and casted left arm) came up to his face. “Hyung told me about it, I’m so sorry. I have no idea what came over me.”

“Very strong medicine.” Mark forced himself to chuckle.

“Right, in my defence I was completely drugged out.” Donghyuck moved his hands away and looked at him again. “Thanks for not beating me up, by the way, I can imagine how tempting it must have been.”

“Of course I wouldn’t do that.” Mark shook his head, looking at the ground.

Donghyuck laughed. “Other people might have but you didn’t, so yeah. Thanks for that.”

He only nodded back, the tip of his sneakers kicking the small rocks on the ground. He heard Donghyuck click his tongue, probably trying to ward off some of the awkwardness around them but Mark was way too busy trying to come up with the right words to say.

“How much did they tell you?” He was still muttering.

Donghyuck looked up from his phone and gave him an embarrassed smile. “Oh, just that I kept telling you how good looking you were.”

He was guessing that the person Donghyuck was talking about was either Taeil or Johnny or maybe both and he knew for a fact that the two of them had heard more than just that but still he simply nodded, staying quiet and trying to think up ways to say the things he wanted so badly to say.

Minutes had passed in silence and Mark had missed two calls (he didn’t have to look at his phone to know they were from Johnny and he was definitely going to be in trouble) when Donghyuck breathed out deeply.

“Well, I have to go now.” Donghyuck took a few steps until he was standing in front of him. “It was nice to meet you again, by the way.” He gave a smile and turned away.

Mark didn’t waste another second. “You asked me to go on a date with you.”

Donghyuck’s frame froze still, taking a few moments to turn around (he did it so slowly, it was almost like a scene from a drama). “Oh, uh.” He blinked rapidly like he too was trying to figure out the best words to say but couldn’t come up with much. “Sorry I made you uncomfortable dude, I guess the medicine was too strong for me.”

“You didn’t,” Mark responded quickly. “Well, you did but,” He stopped to look into Donghyuck’s sharp eyes that flickered with worry as soon as he heard that. He opened his mouth to speak but before he had that chance, Mark continued. “My answer is yes. If the offer’s still up.”

For a little while, Donghyuck looked the same way he did that day with his eyes widening and his lips slightly parted. Mark felt his nerves disperse as the same warm, tingly feeling from that afternoon settled in.

“Your answer is yes?” Donghyuck blinked quickly.

Mark nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t give you my number last time. Will you give me yours?”

“Oh,” Donghyuck cleared his throat. “Sure.”

Mark took out his phone, sweeping away the notifications from Johnny asking where he was (they were not that nicely put since Johnny had become more of an older brother than a mere mentor the past few weeks) and opened the phone keypad then handed it to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck licked before biting down on his bottom lip as he struggled to tap on his phone number with one hand. Mark should have offered to help but he couldn’t, Donghyuck looked adorable at that moment.

“Here you go,” Mark thanked him, their fingers brushing as Donghyuck returned his phone. “I do really have to go now, though.”

“Sure. Can I text you later, about that date?”

Donghyuck nodded, a smile playing on his lips. “Yes.”

“Alright, I will. I have to go now too or I might get killed for being late.” Mark responded with a smile of his own.

They bid their goodbyes and even if he would most likely end up getting killed when he walked in the emergency department with his cheeks and ears as flushed (he could always blame it on how hot it was and Johnny would have to forgive him since heatstroke was a very serious thing), as they were that day Donghyuck grabbed onto his shirt to tell him how pretty he was, Mark still waited for Donghyuck to turn around so he could wave goodbye.

Mark was right, he did end up getting into a lot of trouble and Johnny had given him double the work to do at home, along with writing ‘ _I’m sorry for standing up such a kind, impressive and good looking doctor_ ’ one hundred times — maybe interning at the same hospital Johnny worked at wasn’t the best of ideas, he would rather not even try to imagine the punishments he would have been given.

None of that really mattered though. Even after he got home and had to stay up until three in the morning when he was already drained from spending the whole day in classes and lectures so he could research and answer all of the questions Johnny had written up for him.

The moment Mark grabbed his phone, a smile soon broke onto his lips again.

**From: Sugar [9:40 PM]**

**Saturday, 1 p.m.**

**Got it 🙂**

**Author's Note:**

> me writing fluffy cute one shots..literally no words..  
> i also honestly have no idea how all of this even started, i just keep writing a bunch of one shots?? but i'm glad it did.
> 
> also two things:
> 
> please, for your own amusement, go on google translate or yandex and just play out hyuck's drugged out on medicine talk because it's so funny i almost cried
> 
> and something i really love to do is adding cute little hints/easter eggs of some sort, so the timestamp of hyuck's text to mark (9:40) is the chinese pager code for "就是你" which means 'It's you' in english and the time they agreed on (1p.m. or 13:00) comes from the [13]92010 pager code for '一生就愛你一人' which means 'You are the person I'll love for a lifetime'. (if you're curious to find out more, all of this lovely info is courtesy of [this](https://www.yellowbridge.com/chinese/pagercodes.php) website i found while researching how to say i love you in numbers)
> 
> so yeah, just some cute bonus
> 
> anyways i hope you liked this, i had fun writing it  
> hope all of you are well!!
> 
> p.p.s. (i know) please ignore the small changes, i'll be fixing all the typos/mistakes i find!! (even after editing, this is still riddled with mistakes..no comment)


End file.
